Where are the girls
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: Derek, and Penelope Morgan's daughters are abducted by sex traffickers. Will they be found before the girls are permanently affected?
1. Chapter 1

"The whole family is one chromosome away from being a group of apes."

"Shut the hell up, before I come over there, and make it impossible to tell the difference between your face, and a pile of horse crap! Not that I'd have to do much work,"Sophie cried.

This battle between Sophie, and her classmate, Jonas had been going on since he had found a picture of her mother, Penelope Morgan , and her father, Derek Morgan online. He brought it in to show the whole class. Their teacher was always ten minutes late to class, so he was no help in breaking up the argument.

"How dare you talk to your superiors like that! Your whole family is headed straight for hell. Cross breeding has no other place,"the boy preached.

Sometimes Sophie would consider trying to befriend him. He was only repeating what he had been taught as a child. Then he would make another comment like that, and any chance he had of getting on her good side was gone.

She was about to show him exactly what hell was like when her younger sister, Lily put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sophie, leave it alone. He's not worth it,"she said in a soft, yet commanding voice,"please, not today."

Lily was originally placed in a less advanced computer class, but she had picked up the skill so easily during her first week, that her teacher had to have her transfer classes.

Sophie sighed, and sat down in a nearby seat.

"That's right, girl,"Jonas said, while deciding to push his luck,"listen to your sister. You know, she may be a mutt, but she's not half ugly, considering her gene pool. She might be able to find a nice pimp, who needs a bitch."

Within a second, Sophie, had knocked him down, and was punching him in the face.

"Sophie stop! Let him up,"Lily said,"mom, and dad are working a case right now. Do you really want to interrupt them?"

Sophie knew Lily was right. If she got in trouble, then the school would call her parents, and her mom would have to leave work.

They had already had to fight to prevent being placed in separate teams. Their boss had argued that they had been able to put aside their feelings in the past, and agent Penelope Morgan wasn't a field agent.

Sophie got up, and silently thanked God, that everyone else in the classroom hated Jonas, and that there were no security cameras in the classes.

Sophie got up, and returned to her chair. Jonas, also got up, and kept his mouth shut.

The teacher walked into the room, and told the students to return to their projects from the day before. The rest of the school day was uneventful. There were only two class periods left.

When school was over, they both walked home.

Their parents were hesitant at first to let them walk home alone, but their house was less than a block away, and Derek made sure, that both the girls knew what to do if they were ever attacked.

They were walking side by side, when Lily spoke up,"you shouldn't have hit him. What if you had been caught? You could've been kicked out of school,or arrested. What if he had fought back?"

"I don't care,"Sophie replied,"and you shouldn't either. That punk has been talking about us since the day he first came to school. Last week he said that dad knocked mom up, yesterday he said that he raped mom, and today he said we were all monkeys. I tried to let that one go, but then that jackass called you a bitch."

"I know, but he never knew anything different from what his parents believed. He was homeschooled until this year. Cut him some slack. He might change."

"No, Lily he won't change. Bad people don't change. They just lie to make you think that they have,"Sophie said bitterly.

"I wish you didn't believe that,"Lily said.

They walked in silence, until they got to their house. Sophie stopped in her tracks when she saw the door was slightly ajar.

"Lily, did you lock the door this morning?"she said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah,or at least I think I did."

Sophie reached for her phone, and sighed,"damn, I forgot. My phone went off in algebra. My teacher took it away. What about yours?"

"Mine's dead. My charger got stolen from my locker last week, remember."

"Right,"Sophie said.

She contemplated going inside, and then said,"I'm going in. You stay out here, and count to a hundred. If I'm not back by then go next door and ask to call the police. If you hear me scream then go get help."

Sophie, slowly went inside. She knew which floor boards would creek if stepped on. She went to the kitchen, and got a knife. Then she searched the house. She went upstairs. She checked every room, and closet. She was checking her parents room, when she was pulled into the closet. Her knife was yanked from her hand, and a needle was being plunged into her neck. Before she was knocked out she heard her sister screaming from the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek, and Penelope had just finished their case, and were finally home. They knew something was wrong when Lily's backpack was outside, on the ground.

"This has her laptop in it,"Derek said,"she'd never leave it outside."

They slowly went inside. Derek had his weapon holstered, but his hand was placed so that he could grab it if he needed to.

"Lily,"Penelope called,"we found your backpack outside."

There was no sound. Lily would have run downstairs, while apologizing over, and over again. Sophie would have teased her about leaving her "baby" all alone outside. Then they noticed it. It was a tiny detail that anyone else would've missed. In fact, they probably would have missed it if it wasn't for the situation they were both in. One of the knives was missing.

Derek pulled his gun out of the holster, and mouthed,"stay here,"to his wife.

He slowly walked upstairs, praying that his girls were safe. He went into their room, then to the bathrooms, and saw nothing. He went into the master bedroom. He opened up the closet, and that's when he found the knife. It was on the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw that it didn't have any blood on it.

He ran downstairs, and said to Penelope,"Call Hotch the girls are missing."

* * *

When Sophie woke up, she was chained to a wall, and naked. She was surrounded by women, who were also naked, and chained to the wall. Her thoughts went to her sister. Where was Lily? She sat up, and saw that her sister was at the other end of the room, where children were stripped, and bound as well.

"Don't cry,"warned one of the women,"crying only makes this worse."

Sophie tried to respond, but her attempts came out broken,"w-w-wh-at?"

"Don't try to speak just yet. The drugs they gave you make it impossible cfor you to talk for a couple of minutes. Don't worry, after a couple of months your body will adjust to it."

Months? She didn't want to be here for another second. Much less a few months.

There was a pitcher of water, and some paper cups at one end of the room. The women passed around a cup to Sophie. She took a few sips. The water felt good against her sore throat. The women, and children told her everything she needed to know about these people.

Apparently everyone there was somehow related to someone in law enforcement. At the end of every month they were sent to the auctions. There was a group of people who kidnapped the wives, and children of police officers, lawyers, and FBI agents, so they could sell them.

"So this is kind of like their screw you to the law,"Sophie said, finally able to speak.

"Exactly,"said a familiar voice.

The door opened. Everyone in the room inched away from the door. Some of the smaller children started to cry.

Jonas walked into the room. That kid from school. Sophie felt defiance the second she saw him.

"What the Hell Jonas? Were you so embarrassed that I kicked your ass in front of the entire class that you wanted a rematch?"

Suddenly her whole body ceased up. Her only thought was staying alive. Her body relaxed, but she couldn't move. Lily screamed.

"You are under my power now,"he said,"the only reason you're still alive is because of me."

Sophie whimpered. The children cried even more. He walked over to Lily.

"You're going to make me a lot of money. I've told a lot of lies to get my hands on you, but I still stand by my comment about you being beautiful."

"Please let us go,"she begged,"we won't tell anyone. Some of the kids are sick. They need a doctor."

"We'll take them to the pediatrician if they get sick enough. I'm not going to let my profits die because of a flu."

He walked away, leaving the girls more confused than ever.

"Does he really take the kids to the doctor when their sick?"Lily asked.

"Yes, they only take the children out when they've been broken. They teach them not to ask for help, don't run, and don't fight. That's how they stay alive."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure that they wouldn't go if someone offered to give them a ride somewhere,"Hotch asked,"like to a party, or a concert?"

"Lily might, but there's no way Sophie would let her,"Morgan answered.

Garcia was checking Lily's laptop to see if she had spoken to anyone online, while they were on their case. She saw nothing unusual, except for the fact that Lily had figured out how to get around all the sites that were blocked at school.

Rossi, and JJ were going to the school to see if anything had suddenly changed with the girls. The Principal had said that Sophie had recently received detention for telling a senior that she would rip his heart out of his chest if he laid another hand on her sister, but other than that, nothing had changed.

They were about to leave when one of the students stuck his head out of a classroom.

"Excuse me,"he said quietly,"is it true that Sophie, and Lily are in danger?"

"Yes,"JJ answered,"we believe so."

"I think I know who might be behind it,"he said,"but you can't tell the principal."

"Okay,"JJ agreed,"we won't tell,"she said half lying. There was no way she was letting her godchildren be in anymore danger because of a promise that she made to some kid.

"Follow me,"he said.

He led them into an office, when they were inside he closed, and locked the door.

"I think a kid named Jonas helped kidnap them,"he revealed.

"What makes you say that?"Rossi asked.

"He's always talking about them in class. Because their parents are biracial. And today he said that Lily would make a good prostitute, Sophie beat the crap out of him in front of the entire class,"he said.

"That's a big jump, going from racial slurs to kidnapping,"Rossi said,obviously skeptical.

"That's not all. Every day since he got here, Jonas has stayed after school for no reason at all. Then last week I saw him carrying a phone charger. He doesn't even own a cell phone. The day after I overheard Lily, and Sophie talking about a stolen charger."

"And you thing that he took it so Lily wouldn't have a phone to call anyone,"Rossi implied,"but you said earlier that he stays after school without any explanation. If we go by that logic then you could be a suspect."

The kid understood,"my mom is the principal here. I could have my step dad drive me home, but I hate him."

"One more thing,"JJ said,"why did you want to make sure that we didn't tell your mother?"

"If she finds out that Sophie was fighting she'll expel her, and Sophie she's-"he paused, when his face turned red,"well, she- she's. I don't want her to leave."

"We get it kid,"Rossi said.

This kid was obviously attracted to Derek Morgan's oldest daughter. If it wasn't for the danger of the situation, Rossi may have given him some advice.

* * *

"I think I'll call you Baby girl,"Jonas said to Lily.

Sophie had regained consciousness, and was not about to let that happen,"her name is Lily."

The next thing she felt was a slap in the face.

"Her name is whatever I want her name to be,"he said,"and your name is Mama."

He was using the nicknames their father had given their mother. He was trying to make them associate them with something horrible. He had done his research.

"What is your name?"he asked Sophie.

"Sophie Morgan,"she said defiantly.

He slapped her in the face.

"What is your name?"

"Sophie Morgan."

He hit her again.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Sophie Morgan, My father is Derek Morgan, and my mother is Penelope Morgan, and my father, and his team are going to find you. They are going to find you, and they are going to kill you!"

Jonas punched her in the face, and knocked her out. He continued kicking her.

"Her name is Mama!"screamed Lily,"please just stop."

Jonas smiled, and walked toward the children,"And what is your name?"

"My name is Baby Girl,"she said in almost a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

"You shouldn't have done that,"one of the women said,"the master doesn't like it when we disrespect his son."

"He is not my master, and if he wants respect he should come talk to me himself instead of sending that racist prick,"Sophie said bitterly.

"So that's the story he used on you,"the woman said,"we thought he was trying to hit on you."

"Okay,first of all gross,"Sophie said,"second of all, what do you mean?"

"They always send someone to observe us, before they abduct us. They want to know how we'll react."

"So, he was just trying to experiment on us,"she figured,"I might feel bad about beating him up if he hadn't gotten me in this situation."

The children were all asleep, including Lily. The room was freezing, so they all tried to huddle together for warmth. The sight broke Sophie's heart. The light was turned on, and the girls ha ad to squeeze their eyes shut.

Jonas walked in followed by two men.

"Rise, and shine ladies,"he smiled,"it's the end of the month."

The women groaned, the children sobbed.

"They always take us first. They'll come back for the children tomorrow,"the woman informed Sophia.

Good,Sophie thought. Their parents had more time to find Lily.

"Lily,"she said quickly,"when dad comes to save you don't come looking for me. Go home. I love you."

The men opened the metal rings that held the chains to the wall. It wasn't until then that the chains were just one big line. One of the men pulled at the front of the chain, while the other prodded the woman at the back. He led them outside, and into a van. The one in front opened the door, and all the women got in the back. Sophie hesitated, so the man in front picked her up, and threw her in, which caused all the women behind her to jerk forward. The engine started, and the women were all driven to their next owners.

* * *

"Tell me you found something, baby girl,"Morgan said in a tired voice.

"This Jonas kid has just shown up at the beginning of the school year. He was homeschooled, but I can't find anything else, no camping trips, no doctors appointments. It's like he just showed up a few months ago,"Garcia said frustrated.

"Okay,"Morgan thought for a moment,"look and see if there are any cases like this nation wide. Anything where the child of a law enforcement officer's child was kidnapped,but a body was never found. This guy knows what he's doing."

Garcia started typing, and over a hundred names came up.

"I can search for this kid, but that will take forever. The girls don't have that kind of time,"she said.

"Are any of them in the nearby area?"Morgan asked.

"Three,"she answered,"and all of them were around this kid's age at the time. I can check the year books for their class."

"You do that I'll get the rest of the team to question the families,"Morgan said right before he walked out the door.

"She was so beautiful,"said the mother of one of the missing children,"I was working on some narcotics case when my husband called, and said she was missing."

"Was there a new student in her class?"JJ asked,"one that she talked about."

"There was a boy who used to make fun of her, because we're together,"said her other mother.

"What did she do about it?"Rossi questioned.

"She never did anything to stop it,"answered the first parent,"we wanted to tell her principal, but she didn't want to snitch."

"We read that she was taken from her front yard. Can you tell us what happened?"

"We were outside together, when my phone rang,"the second mother began,"I was gone for a minute, and when I got back outside she was gone."

"Do you think you found the people who took her?"the first one asked.

"We might have an idea,"Rossi answered, while trying not to get their hopes up.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just found out that the boy's name is Dylan Wise. His father is a wealthy contractor, and he's been in and out of schools all over the country. He's moved every time someone went missing in that area,"Garcia said to Hotch over the phone," His father owns a ware house in Florida. And Hotch?"

"Yes Garcia,"he said.

"Get my girls back to me,"she said with a demanding tone.

Oooooooooo

Sophie had tried not to cry for the sake of Lily, while they were in the ware house, but she felt that this was the best time since the women told her that the ride to the auction was always at least an hour long. She broke down without hesitation.

"Don't worry,"one of the women said, "some of the buyers are nice. If you behave it gets better."

"I can't behave for these people,"she said in between sobs," I will never stop fighting for as long as I live."

"Well that won't be long if you keep up with that attitude,"one of the other women said,bitterly.

"Really?"the one who had tried to help her was shocked.

"She's gonna find out at some point,"she said,"we all did."

"My dad is coming for me. He's going to find me,"Sophie said with strong faith.

"Sweetheart,"she said as if she was speaking to a child,"there is not a woman in this van, not a child in that warehouse, nor is there a single person whose life has been ruined by these assholes, that didn't once beleive that her father, or her husband, or her brother was coming for her, but the truth is, no matter how strongly she believes, no matter how long her family looks for her, she will never be found so darling, tell us what makes you so special."

Sophie just sat there speechless. What had this woman been through?

"That's what I thought,"she said with an almost victorious tone.

"Don't take anything she says personally,"whispered another woman,"she and her son were taken together. He was resisting his handeler. They beat him to death."

"Dammit Caroline,"the woman cursed," I told you never to bring that up."

Oooooooooo

Lily was holding herself together for the children, but on the inside, she was bawling her eyes out. She sat up straight, when Jones walked in. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said you were gorgeous. They're selling you tomorrow, but I want to test you out first."

He planted a kiss on her lips, and she reeled back in disgust.

"You bitch,"he sneered,"your just like your sister. The only difference is that I can break you."

"FBI," at first Lily thought she was imagining it, but then she thanked God when agents, Hotchner, Reid, Jaraue, and her father ran into the room.

Jonas pulled a knife from his pocket, and held it against Lily's throat.

"Put the knife down,"agent Hotchner demanded.

"There is nothing you can do to me that won't be any worse than what my father will do if he finds out I gave up half our income,"Jonas was almost pathetic. Lily might have even felt sorry for him if it wasn't for the blade against her neck.

"I understand,"agent Jaraue said,"your father spent your whole life abducting women and children. He never let you have a real childhood. He told you that you could never have another life."

"I can't have another life,"he insisted,"I'm going to jail. I'm going to have a felony on my record."

"No you won't,"she said calmly,"you're a minor. It won't go on your record. If you work hard you can start a new life for yourself. I will help you."

He dropped the knife, and Hotch ran to handcuff him.

"You're all okay,"agent Jaraue said to the children,"we're going to get you all back to your families."

"Daddy,"Lily cried as he held her close.

"I've got you," he repeated over and over,"I've got you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Baby girl, I know you want to come, but Sophie needs you there. As soon as we find her I'll call you, and you can catch the next plane to Florida."

"Okay,"she said defeated,"but tell Lily I love her like crazy."

"I will,"he answered.

He sighed, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Hotch, and Rossi were waiting at the ware house, for Dylan's father to return. Until then he was going to have to work like hell to find out where they took Sophie. The kid had just asked for his lawyer, and after that there was nothing they could do.

"Morgan,"Emily said, pulling him out of his thoughts,"Dylan's attorney just arrived. We can talk to him now."

When they walked in, Dylan had a smug look on his face.

"I'll tell you where the auctions take place, but I have a few conditions first."

"Okay,"Emily said while sitting down,"Let's hear them."

"I want to be tried as a juvenile, I don't want to be responsible for any deaths that have occurred, and,"he paused to look Morgan in the eye,"I want to talk to Lily in person."

"No,"the word didn't even go through his head. It just came out.

"Oh come on,"he said,"I won't hurt her, and you do want to find the other one, don't you?"

"The last time you were near her you were holding a knife to her neck."

"Derek,"Emily interrupted,"can I talk to you outside?"

He stormed out the door, and punched the nearby wall.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting that animal near my daughter,"he said without question.

"If we can get Sophie back to you, and Penelope, then it's worth it,"she insisted," we'll bring her in, with you, and JJ. He will be handcuffed to the table. I promise you no harm will come to her."

Derek knew she was right,"Okay,"he answered,"but I swear to God, Prentiss, if anything happens to her, I will make it my life goal to make sure you never work in the field again."

* * *

The truck stopped, and the door was opened. One of the men grabbed the front of the chain, and forced the women to follow him. He led them to a small room, that was void of any furniture, save one bench.

All of the women sat, which made Sophie follow. The men went down the row, adding hand cuffs to there hands, before unlocking the shackles. When he put the cuffs on Sophie, she let out a small whimper. He had tightened them so much, she could already feel the cold metal cutting off the circulation.

Before he moved on, he grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him.

"My son tells me you're a feisty one. There are some men here who would love a woman with some fight left in her,"he laughed, before letting her go.

When all the women had the cuffs on their wrists, his partner yanked up one of the women, and shoved her out of a door. A few minutes passed, and he did the same thing to the next woman. He continued the pattern, until he got to Sophie. He picked her up, and walked her to the door, then he shoved her into a room. There was a speaker whose voice filled the room.

"Next up we have mama, her father is a profiler, for the FBI, and her mother, is a technical analyst, on the same team. Her handler tells me she's still fighting. I know there are some men here who are looking for a little excitement."

Sophie was surrounded by several windows. Bells started to go off around her, until there was silence.

"And this one goes to number seven," the announcer said.

Sophie looked through the seventh window, to see a large man, with a big grin on his face.

Another man came, and ushered her out of the room. He led her to a car, where the man was standing. She was prepared to be thrown in the trunk, but the man spoke up first.

"Put her in the front seat, and take off her shackles,"he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily had woken up, to her father, and agent Prentiss at the foot of the bed.

"Hey," agent Prentiss said,"how did you sleep?"

"Fine,"she answered,"have you found Sophie yet?"

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about,"her dad said,"the kid we arrested, says that he'll tell us where his father took her if he can talk to you."

"I want to do it,"she said instantly,"I want to help."

"What?"her dad said, eyebrows raised,"you can't be serious."

"Great,"Prentiss said,"The doctor says that you can be checked out at any time."

"Lily, I don't want you alone with that punk,"he said,"the last time he was alone with you he tried to kill you."

"Then don't make me go in alone,"she answered,"come in with me. Handcuff him to the table. I won't be in any danger."

"He'll get in your head. He'll try to prove that he's dominant over you. No offense baby, but you aren't prepared to interview a killer,"

"He already got in my head before, when he was hurting her,"Lily admitted,"he tried to name us. He called her mama, and he called me baby girl.

She was resisting him. She was staying strong, and I just gave into him like a coward. What kind of person would I be if I let my fear get in the way over finding my sister? I'm doing this dad, and no one. Not you, or mom, or that asshole is going to stop me,"she said with complete certainty.

* * *

"I had him put you up here, so we could talk,"he said finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence,"you see young lady, most of the buyers like to treat their spaces like they're disposable. Like they can just go out, and get a new one, whenever they want. But the nice thing about me is I always look for a particular young woman, just like you. I am a very picky man, so when I spot that perfect angel, I want to make her last."

Sophie struggled to hide her body from him.

"You must be freezing,"he noticed,"there's an extra shirt in the glove box."

She hated the idea of taking anything from him,but it was that, or expose herself to be stared at like a hog for opened up the compartment, and there was an extra large men's shirt inside. She put it on. It reeked of beer and cigarettes.

"As I was saying,"he continued," I have collected many young girls over the years, but whenever I find them a mother, she never quite makes the cut. Then I have to go through the trouble of reselling them, and by then, I'm willing to give them to just about anyone who will take them. Do you understand me?"

"I understand,"she said,"If I screw this gig up, I'll get sent to another pervert, even worse than you, and you'll have to sell me for half of what I'm worth."

"My friend warned me that you had a smart mouth,"he grinned,"that's the kind of thing that would get a woman in trouble."

He grabbed her hair, and twisted it around his hand. She let out a cry of pain. He didn't even blink.

"You're a pretty girl,"he said, while wiping a stray tear from her cheek,"I'd hate to have to get rid of you."

He pulled up to a small house, and stared at her, silently for a few minutes.

"I think the children will like you,"he finally said.

He got out, and then let her out of the car. He put his arm around her, and led her inside. What she saw was disgusting. There were maybe fifty little girls inside, all wore little to no clothing, and he house was filthy.

"Girls,"he said,"this is your new mother."

The oldest girl, who looked to be about ten walked up to her, and said,"welcome, ma'am, my sisters and I are very happy to meet you. If there is anything you need, please let us know."

The man finally took her hands off of her and said,"you will make dinner, then you will come meet me upstairs. I have a surprise for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Lily held on to her father's hand like it was the only thing left in the world.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready,"he said.

"Dad, I'm fine,"she lied,"let's get this over with."

Dylan was led into the room by a guard.

"How are you Lily?"

She held her father's hand a little tighter under the table.

"I'm fine,"she said, hoping her face didn't betray her.

"Insee you brought a chaperone,"he said," , it's good to see you again. I hope I can be the man you always wanted your daughter to be with."

"If I ever let my daughter date a man who is anything like you, you have permission to shoot me right then,"Morgan spat back.

"Where is Sophie?"Lily asked.

"She has already been sold, my flower,"he answered,"but I'll give you the address anyway. If you hurry, you can save the children. Maybe."

"Write it down,"Morgan pushed a pad and pencil toward him.

"Only if you leave the room,"Dylan said,"and let me talk to Lily."

"No way,"Morgan said,"the deal was that we let you talk to Lily. You've talked to Lily, so tell us where Sophie is."

"Dad, it's fine,"Lily found herself saying,"let's just get Sophie back."

She slowly released his hand to reveal the nail marks she had accidentally made. He walked to the door, took one last look, and then walked out.

Dylan started to look pitiful.

"Lily,"he said,"I love you."

"Write down the address,"she demanded.

"From the minute I saw you, I knew you had to be mine,"he tried again,"I knew you had to be my doll."

"I am not a doll, and I never belonged to you,"Lily persisted,"where is my sister?"

Dylan wrote down the address, and slid it halfway across the table, so that Lily had to stand up, and get it. She swallowed her pride.

 _It's a small price if my sister comes home_ , she thought to herself.

She shivered when she felt him inhale.

Her father walked in, and said,"this interview is over."

"Wait,"Dylan stopped him,"Lily, I never would have let my father sell you. You're too precious. I wanted to keep you."

Lily got up, and ran out the door, followed by her father, who was there to catch her when she broke down sobbing.

"It's okay,"he said,"you did so well, sweetheart. We'll get Sophie back."

* * *

Sophie would have to remember to thank agent Rossi for insisting that both of the Morgan girls learned how to cook.

"No child should ever go out into that cruel, cold world without first learning to make a nice, warm meal,"he would say.

Sophie was pretty sure that it had just saved her life.

"I hope you can cook,"said the oldest girl, who was about twelve,"papa doesn't keep the ones who can't cook. He makes them crall around on the floor, calling them useless as dogs."

"I can cook,"Sophie assured her.

Thankfully, the one thing that wasn't a complete mess in this house was the kitchen.

She found some pasta in one of the cabinets, and then searched the fridge. She found some chicken, and Alfredo sauce. She was thankful that her sister wasn't the one there. While Lily had taken on her mother's vegetarian ways, Sophie always felt that no harm could come from eating a hamburger every once in a while.

When Sophie was done cooking she set the table, and rationed out the dinner, fixing a plate for herself.

The man who "owned" her came back downstairs with a smile on his face,"Honey, do you have dinner ready?"

"It's ready,"she called.

The girls ran to the table, and devoured their food. When their father came he looked at her plate, and asked,"Honey, what is this?"

"It's chicken Aldredo,"she answered.

"You're not supposed to have a plate at the table. I will feed you when we go to the bedroom,"he dumped her food onto his plate,"We don't want you to get fat on us,"he grabbed her belly,"do we?"


	9. Chapter 9

The team busted down the doors to the auction hall, and ran inside. There was an elevated stage surrounded by windows. Morgan and Reid found an office, with a collection of notebooks. Reid found the most recent one and started flipping through it. The page he stoped on made Morgan deal physically sick.

"Reid," he said,"look away."

"But the name is right there. It will only take a second," he insisted.

But that didn't matter. Because right next to the page with the information was a picture of Sophie, passed out and naked. He didn't care if it was just Reid. He refused to let anyone see her like that. He shoved Reid aside, and grabbed the picture. Reid grabbed his phone and called Penelope.

"Tell me My baby is safe," she answered.

"Not yet," Reid said," but I need you to look up a name. Joseph Nash."

"The creep's address is in your phones," she said after a few seconds,"and Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Make him pay for it."

Ooooo

Sophia sat quietly, and waited for everyone to finish their meals. When the last platHaden placed in the sink, the girls all gathered in what appeared to be the living room. Sophie's abductor grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of the girls.

"Tonight I'm going to take your new mother upstairs. You girls wash the dishes."

His grip tightened on Sophie's wrist as he dragged her up the stairs. Then he opened the door to the bedroom. It seemed to be the only room that anyone bothered to keep clean.

"Any disobedience, and I can just as easily get one of the girls up here. Besides, I like my meat fresh."

Sophie knew what she had to do. It was sleep with him, or let him rape a five year old. She felt physically ill when she thought of how this would be the way she lost her virginity.

"For the girls," she said quietly, as he pulled her shirt off," for the girls."

Ooooo

Lily just couldn't couldn't sit still, while her sister was in danger.

"What if something goes wrong?"

JJ calmly put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's true that we have no way of knowing exactly how this will go, but I know that your dad will do everything in his power to get your sister home safe. We just need to stay positive. And maybe you should get some rest. It won't help Sophie any if you pass out from exhaustion."

"Are you crazy?! I can't sleep! My sister isn't sleeping! She's out there. She's alone, and scared. What if she's being tortured? What if she's being raped? What if she makes him mad? She could be dead! My sister could be dead," she broke down into JJ's waiting arms.

"It's going to be okay," JJ soothed," everything will be okay."

Ooooo

It was over. Sophie had sold a peice of herself to save the girls. She felt dirty, weakened, and empty inside.

"You did pretty well for your first time," the man beside her complimented.

"Don't touch the girls, and you can do what you want with me. Let them go, and I will be you're forever," she said.

"I'll do what I want with them. I just need you to give me another one, and you can get out of my life."

"They're your daughters? You rape your own children?! You're an animal! You are the scum of the earth!"

He laughed," Well then. I guess that makes you the Burch of the scrum of the earth."

She lunged at him, with murder in her eyes. There was only one way the girls could be safe, and that was if he was dead. She picked up the lamp on the night stand, and. Hit him over the head with it. He grabbed her ankle, and pulled her to the floor. She struggled to open the bottom drawer, desperate for anything to fight him with. She finally found a pair of scissors, and slashed them across his face. He screamed, then picked her up, and slammed her against the wall. He twisted her arm behind her back. She started screaming when she heard a cracking sound.

"Don't fight me little girl! Any trick you pull I've seen a thousand times!"

The door burst open. Sophia heard a gunshot. Then his hands were no longer on her. Instead she felt her father's strong, protective loving arms around her, and for the first time since she got there, she allowed herself to cry.


End file.
